Bones Thoughts
by Starry Eyed Hopeful Dreamer
Summary: My take on Bones thoughts during Pain in the Heart and Wannabe in the Weeds. First Story!


**Disclaimer: Yeah there ain't no way I own Bones if I did half the writers on here would be the writers for the show! And Booth and Bones would've totally been together by now!**

**A.N: This is my take on that wonderful little episode we called Pain in the Heart. Major spoilers ahead for it and Wannabe in the Weeds. Also my first fanfic so it won't be too good but bare with me.**

"Come on Booth, come on." "Please don't leave me." "Please."

I had cried for two weeks. Two weeks of not knowing he was alive. Of being without my partner, my best friend and grief thinking that it was all my fault he was gone that Parker wouldn't ever see his daddy again. I didn't cry around my team I cried at night when there was nothing for me to do except play that scene at the Checker Box over and over again in my head. I cried for him, for me, for everyone and for the things I hadn't told him. I lost so much sleep.

And then he was alive.

He came out of nowhere and tackled someone to the ground. I helped him bring the guy down then he turned to me. I didn't even fully realize it was him until he turned to me. "Nice shot, Bones." he said. Bones. That nickname he had given me when we first met. I had repeatedly asked him not to call me that, but had now grown on me. The nickname I would have given anything to hear him say again during those two horrible weeks. I felt something snap in me as I stared at him. He asked me "What?" with this confused look on his face. I think he was expecting anything but what happened next.

I slugged him. Hard. In the jaw.

I felt so relieved and so incredibly angry at the same time. What gave him the right to do that to me? I thought he trusted me. I thought I could trust him. But no, he's just like my family. He broke his promise. The promise he made to me, the promise that he would never leave me, betray me, hurt me. His promise that I could trust him. He lied to me.

And then Gormagon ruined everything.

He sent me another package. Another person, another life, gone. Of course I was required to work with Booth on it. And I'm still mad at him, but not as much. Only because Sweets manipulated us, experimented with Booth's death to see how I would react. I hope he's disappointed with my reaction. Like I would ever go to him crying or upset about it. Please. The only person who sees my tears is Booth. And on occasion Angela but I didn't go to her either, even though she knew something was wrong she knew I didn't want to talk about it. I should've told Booth what Sweets did but then I'd be investigating his death or at least be an accessory to murder. But Booth should've told me in person. Or found a way to call and make sure I knew. He still doesn't understand why I'm mad, he wasn't really dead. But he was. To me he was dead for 2 weeks. I'm not going to forget that easily.

Then Zack got blown up.

He was doing one of his experiments with Hodgins. Something went wrong and his hands were burned. It was awful to see. He could've been killed. He might never use his hands again. My little protégé. We all promised to take turns staying with him. So he wouldn't be alone. But now the lab was tense. Everyone was suspicious of each other. The only people I knew it wasn't were I, Booth, Hodgins, Angela, Zach and Cam. I wanted to believe it was Sweets so bad. Then we wouldn't have to go to therapy and Booth and I could stay partners. No more outings to observe us. Though the double date was kinda fun. But in a way it would be revenge for his experiment. He even tried to blame Hodgins! It had to be him, right? I mean he even tried to blame it on someone else!

Wrong. It was Zach. He was the killer. Next in line to be Gormagon. Zach. My Zach.

I couldn't believe it. Why? Why would he do something like that? I should've known something wasn't right with him. But nobody did. Not even Booth and Booth is the people reader. I also feel bad about Booth having to kill another person. Even if it was Gormagon and he deserved it. I still have to talk to him about it and how he got Sweets to let Zach plead insanity. Not to mention I have to tell him I forgive him. It'll be awhile before our relationship returns to normal but he's my best friend. I need him. We all sat down at the Jeffersonian and went through Zach's favorite things. I felt awful. Everyone had given him something but me.

So I did what I'm known best for. I ran.

Not far though, just to the staircase. I heard Booth call Angela back as I left. I sat down with my head in my hands. I felt miserable, on the verge of tears. First Booth now Zach only Zach was alive but he wasn't coming back. Maybe one day but possibly never. My chest was so tight, I could feel the tears coming but then he came. Booth. He always knew when I needed him. He sat beside me and read me the letter I wrote to Zach when I offered him the position of my grad student. He said, "I think you gave him something great, Bones.". I just sat my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine. Drawing reassurance from each other. We'd get through this together just like always. Because we're Booth and Bones we're the center and we've got to hold. He needs me and I need him. That and the fact that I love him. But that's another story for another time.

**So what do you think? This is my first story so let me know what you thought!**


End file.
